


K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

by Poamzi48585



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Tamers
Genre: Friendship, Hugs, Other, Terriermon is (not) annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poamzi48585/pseuds/Poamzi48585
Summary: Terriermon likes to make fun of Palmon by thinking she loves Gomamon.(Note: I do NOT hate Terriermon, i think he's a funny and cute Digimon even if he may act a little rude here, but this is Digimon Tamers Terriermon anyway.)
Kudos: 1





	K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on Ao3 aka _Archive of Our Own_ so, it might not be as great as my other works, i did enjoy writing it though. I am a fan of Digimon for like 1-2 years (i know that's maybe not very long for other people but it's not a bad record for me i guess) and i hope i will keep loving it so, in order to appreciate my favorite fandom, i wrote a new work/fanfiction here. Also, i will use English dubbed names. If you don't like the English dub of Digimon, don't read my stories.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Tamers or Digimon in general.  
**DAY**

"Ladies, gentlemen, i hope you won't find Terriermon annoying." Henry introduced his Terriermon to Joe and Mimi.

"What? Why would we find him annoying? He looks cute!" Mimi got confused by what Henry said.

"Maybe he meant by personality that he can be annoying... Geez, i am getting some Gomamon vibes... Eh, he and Gomamon will be very good friends anyway, i believe!" Joe said.

Mimi laughed.  
  
"Oh, Joe!" Mimi said.  
  
"What?" Joe said.  
  
"Nothing, i just thought what you said is funny!" Mimi has sense of humor.

"Might be true too!" Gomamon said.  
  
"'Joe's Nightmares Come True! Gomamon and Terriermon Rule the World!' Let's write a book with that title!" Palmon suggested.  
  
"NO!" Joe yelled.  
  
"C'mon, have some fun, Joe!" Mimi said.  
  
"Very funny." Henry said.  
  
"Momentai... Henry!" Terriermon cheered Henry up.  
  
"What does that mean?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Momentai! Take it easy!" Terriermon said.  
  
"That's very smart! Joe, Momentai!" Mimi said.  
  
"Okay, i will Momentai..." Joe said.  
  
"Momentai!" Palmon also said.  
  
"Well, Terriermon rules the world now!" Gomamon said.  
  
"What about you? How come you're not ruling it with him too?" Palmon said.  
  
"Don't you think only bad Digimon want to rule the world? That is, the Digital World." Gomamon said.  
  
"Well, even if you were a bad Digimon, you wouldn't be, your friends would know how to get you back to the good, you know!" Palmon said.  
  
"I guess so... That reminds me of those Black Gears. Oh, and the Digimon Emperor... But he's a good guy now." Gomamon said.  
  
Terriermon looked at Gomamon and Palmon and smiled.  
  
"What?" Gomamon asked.  
  
"Gomamon and Palmon, sitting in a tree... K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" And so, Terriermon inserted some romance. How beautiful of him!  
  
"Say that one more time... I dare you." Gomamon and Palmon both said at the same time, glaring at him.  
  
"I knew it. You should've trusted me." Henry is right.  
  
"He's just joking, not attacking them!" But so is Mimi.  
  
"He is annoying them though, don't you think that's kind of bad too? They should get along, they're not enemies!" Joe said.  
  
"Gomamon and Palmon, picking apples from the trees!" Terriermon Digivolved to Poetrerriermon.  
  
"Huh..." Gomamon was confused by Terriermon's different and new poem.  
  
"AND THEN KISSI-  
__  
_"Marching Fishes!"_  
_"Poison Ivy!"_

Gomamon and Palmon attacked Terriermon so, they can stop being annoyed by him and his poems.  
  
However, Terriermon quickly got back since it didn't hurt him very much.  
  
"GOMAMON AND PALMON LOVE EACH OTHER SO MUCH THAT THEY WOULD NOT ONLY KISS, THEY WOULD ALSO FIGHT TOGETHER!" Terriermon never gives up...  
  
"Ugh, alright! You're so annoying!" But Palmon already does.  
  
Palmon hugged Gomamon and then ran away, leaving him confused.  
  
"Huh...?" Gomamon was confused by Palmon running away.  
  
"Stop annoying me, you "romantic" bunny! I would never kiss Gomamon! But i know that no girl would kiss you either so, that's not a huge thing to worry about!" Palmon yelled at Terriermon so, he could hear her.  
  
"Palmon, i am so sorry this happened!" Mimi ran with her.  
  
"That wasn't a kiss though, lady! Sheesh, i guess ya ain't such a romantic girl, huh?" Terriermon said.  
  
"Terriermon... Let's go." Henry pulled Terriermon's ear.  
  
"HEY, THAT HURTS!" Terriermon complained.  
  
"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, come on now." For his age, Henry sure is a wise boy.  
  
"Oh, yeah. So, i can become the strongest Digimon by that logic! Hehe!" Terriermon still has some hope.  
  
"Ha, Gomamon was a good boy. He didn't choose to be like Terriermon, he is sure a good boy. Palmon would leave earlier if he was like him." Joe sure is good at being Izzy.  
  
"Yes, you know i sure am!" Gomamon is a good boy!  
  
"Don't be arrogant, Gomamon. It's time for us to go." Joe said, encouraging Gomamon to walk with him.  
  
"I'm not annoying though, right?" Gomamon said.  
  
"No, you're not. But i know Terriermon is not annoying either. He just likes to joke that way, some people and Digimon don't like his jokes, that's understandable too." Joe knows Terriermon well. (Or thinks he does.)  
  
Terriermon made some jokes about Gomamon and Palmon loving each other which made them both angry. They attacked him, though they were careful not to kill him. Thankfully, he survived, but only so he could make another joke. Palmon gave up quickly. Henry didn't want Terriermon to continue annoying the group so, he decided to take him to his (Henry) house.


End file.
